List of Blue's Clues
Here are the episode list of Blue's Clues & The Wiggles. From September 8, 1998 to August 9, 2009. Season 1 (1998-1999): *1. Snack Time (September 8, 1998) *2. What Time Is It For Blue? (September 16, 1998) *3. Mailbox's Birthday (September 23, 1998) *4. Blue's Story Time (September 30, 1998) *5. What Does Blue Need? (October 6, 1998) *6. Blue's Favorite Song (October 15, 1998) *7. Adventures in Art (November 25, 1998) *8. Blue Goes to the Beach (December 2, 1998) *9. Pretend Time (December 16, 1998) *10. A Snowy Day (December 23, 1998) *11. The Trying Game (January 6, 1999) *12. Blue Wants to Play A Game (March 16, 1999) *13. The Grow Show (April 21, 1999) *14. Blue Wants to Play A Song Game (April 28, 1999) *15. What Does Blue Want to Make? (October 6, 1999) *16. What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (October 13, 1999) *17. Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (October 20, 1999) *18. What is Blue Afraid Of? (October 27, 1999) *19. Magenta Comes Over (November 3, 1999) *20. Blue's News (November 10, 1999) Season 2 (2000-2002): # The Wiggles Gets The Sniffles (February 8, 2000) # What Does Blue Want to Build? (June 15, 2000) # Blue's Senses (September 29, 2000) # What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (November 18, 2000) # What Does Blue Want to Make Out Of Recycled Things? (April 22, 2001) # What Was Blue's Dream About? (July 14, 2001) # Blue's ABCs (December 8, 2001) # Math! (December 15, 2001) # Blue's Birthday (March 15, 2002) # What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? (May 12, 2002) # What Does Blue Want to Do On A Rainy Day? (May 19, 2002) # Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock (May 26, 2002) # The Lost Episode! (July 28, 2002) # Blue's Sad Day (September 1, 2002) # What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (October 13, 2002) # What Did Blue See? (October 27, 2002) # Nurture! (November 3, 2002) # Blue is Frustrated (November 10, 2002) # What is Blue Trying To Do? (November 17, 2002) # Mechanics! (December 1, 2002) # Hide and Seek (December 8, 2002) Season 3 (2003-2005): # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (March 17, 2003) # Art Appreciation (April 26, 2003) # Weight and Balance (May 10, 2003) # What's That Sound? (June 7, 2003) # Animal Behavior (June 22, 2003) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (October 10, 2003) # Draw Along with Blue (October 18, 2003) # Thankful (November 15, 2003) # Blue's Big Holiday (December 25, 2003) # Pool Party (April 3, 2004) # Anatomy (April 10, 2004) # Signs (April 25, 2004) # Nature (July 3, 2004) # Geography (July 10, 2004) # Occupations (July 17, 2004) # Blue's Big Mystery (September 25, 2004) # Periwinkle Misses His Friend (October 2, 2004) # Blue's Big Musical (October 6, 2004) # What's So Funny? (October 9, 2004) # Blue's Big Costume Party (October 16, 2004) # Inventions (October 23, 2004) # Blue's Play (October 30, 2004) # Prehistoric Blue (November 6, 2004) # The Wrong Shirts (November 13, 2004) # Words (December 5, 2004) # Magenta Gets Glasses (February 19, 2005) # Blue's Collection (March 5, 2005) # Cafe Blue (March 12, 2005) # Shy (March 19, 2005) # Environments (April 9, 2005) # Stormy Weather (April 22, 2005) Season 4 (2005-2006): # Imagine Nation (May 6, 2005) # Adventure! (May 13, 2005) # The Anything Box (May 20, 2005) # Superfriends! (May 27, 2005) # What's New, Blue? (October 8, 2005) # Blue's New Place (October 15, 2005) # Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper Day (October 22, 2005) # The Baby's Here (October 29, 2005) # Making Changes (November 5, 2005) # Bugs! (November 12, 2005) # ¡Un Día Con Plum! (November 19, 2005) # What's Inside? (November 26, 2005) # Blocks (December 3, 2005) # Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (February 18, 2006) # Puppets (February 25, 2006) # Rhyme Time (March 4, 2006) # Let's Plant! (March 25, 2006) # Blue's Book Nook (April 8, 2006) # Let's Boogie! (April 15, 2006) # Blue's School (April 23, 2006) # Something To Do Blue (April 30, 2006) Season 5 (2006-2007): # I'm So Happy (May 6, 2006) # Can You Help? (May 13, 2006) # Colors Everywhere! (May 20, 2006) # The Snack Chart (May 27, 2006) # The Big Book About Us (July 15, 2006) # Playing Store (August 5, 2006) # Patience (August 12, 2006) # The Wiggles' Surprise Party (August 19, 2006) # The Boat Float (September 9, 2006) # Bedtime Business (September 16, 2006) # Shape Searchers (September 23, 2006) # Blue Goes to the Doctor (November 25, 2006) # Contraptions (December 9, 2006) # A Brand New Game (December 16, 2006) # A Surprise Guest (January 6, 2007) # Dress Up Day (January 13, 2007) # Blue's Big Band (February 17, 2007) # Up Down All Around (March 3, 2007) # The Story Wall (April 28, 2007) # The Alphabet Train (May 5, 2007) # Numbers Everywhere (May 12, 2007) # Blue's Predictions (May 19, 2007) # Our Neighborhood Festival (June 23, 2007) # Blue Takes You To School (August 11, 2007) # Meet Polka Dots (September 15, 2007) # The Scavenger Hunt (September 22, 2007) # Let's Write! (September 29, 2007) # Magenta's Messages (September 30, 2007) # Body Language (October 6, 2007) # Blue's Big Car Trip (October 13, 2007) # Look Carefully... (October 20, 2007) # I Did That! (November 10, 2007) # Animals in Our House? (December 2, 2007) # Morning Music (December 30, 2007) Season 6 (2008-2009): # The Legend of The Blue Puppy (February 10, 2008) # Love Day (February 14, 2008) # Blue's Wishes (February 16, 2008) # The Wiggles' Clues (February 23, 2008) # Skidoo Adventure (March 15, 2008) # Playdates (March 22, 2008) # The Fairy Tale Ball (April 5, 2008) # Soccer Practice (April 26, 2008) # Bluestock (May 10, 2008) # Meet Blue's Baby Brother (August 9, 2009) Trivia * They are filmed where in the green screen from 1997 to 2008.